Simples
by traduzindo
Summary: P! in my heart


- Você tem que parar com essas suas paranóias!

- Paranóia? Você realmente me acha um idiota? Eu vi tudo, Brendon!

Seus olhos molhados com suas próprias lágrimas e só com elas, brilhavam. Um brilho triste, melancólico. Suas sobrancelhas desenhadas expressavam sofrimento. Os cabelos bagunçados, apontando todos os lados indicavam que ele havia suado e se movimentado com a confusão em nosso apartamento. A boca úmida mostrava delicadamente seus dentes infantis. O nariz que sempre tentara ser empinado, agora estava com uma ponta serena, as narinas visivelmente rápidas. Ele estava nervoso. Eu não gostava de seu nervosismo.

Seu blazer caía de seus ombros, mas ele não dava a mínima. A maquiagem borrada, a camiseta que costumava ser tão certa estava desarrumada, amassada. A calça larga. Suas mãos machucadas, apoiadas no móvel da sala. Apenas o observei no silêncio ali deixado. Não queria machucá-lo mais. Ele continuou falando.

- Brendon, você, você me magoou demais.. e não pense que é a primeira vez, porque não é. E você sabe. – Seus lábios tremeram. – Eu.. eu sou extremamente vulnerável diante de ti, você sabe, seu bastardo! – Aqui ele gritou, bateu no móvel para em seguida se aproximar de forma até violenta, sempre querendo enxergar o fundo de minh'alma por meus olhos. Eu não deixaria ele ir tão longe, se fosse doeria mais em mim, disso eu sabia. Mas meu corpo continuava ali. Imóvel a sua frente. Meus joelhos doloridos, implorando por uma queda, mas eu permanecia em pé, de cabeça erguida o ouvindo. Olhando seu rosto... delicado. Falei rouco e baixo diante da pouca iluminação.

- Desculpa. – Aí eu recuei. Como deveria ser me ouvir pronunciar perdão?

Então ele riu, da forma mais infeliz que já vi, senti e ouvi. Da maneira que nunca desejei que logo esse anjo fosse rir. Logo ele, pois logo ele me amou desde o princípio, logo ele me tratou como um príncipe em todos os momentos mesmo sem merecer, logo ele que sempre esteve aqui e era simples. Fungou encarando a parede à sua direita, com o triste sorriso forçado no rosto. Seus dentes um pouco amarelados pelo cigarro. Mordeu os lábios, seus olhos pousaram rapidamente no chão antes de voltarem a me encarar fielmente para ele voltar a falar.

- É isso?

- I-isso o que? – Engoliu em seco, sua expressão muda voltava.

- Lembra quando.. de quando você me disse.. que eu não deveria ser.. tímido. Pois—

Eu lembrava. Sempre lembraria, óbvio, mas não deveria ser vulnerável. Falei com simplicidade o encarando sério. O completei, não o deixaria terminar a frase. Eu sabia.

- Pois você é amável demais e todos o vêem. Verdade, Ryan...

- Você sabe deixar qualquer um bobo. Parabéns por acabar comigo.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Seu choro aumentou.

- Nada, Brendon! Quero que você continue pensando em palavras bonitas para pronunciá-las enquanto fazemos amor! Não fale! Me espere voltar do estúdio para me comer, dormir e amanhã repetir o prato de hoje! Com o direito a vários garotos!

- Ryan, eu... me desculpe.

- Muito fácil. – Virou de costas, iria sair de casa chorando, claro. Não queria deixá-lo ir. Segurei seu punho, ele se virou novamente, me ajoelhei a sua frente. Suspirei. Ele tinha que me ouvir. Ele tinha que acreditar.

- Sei que não o mereço. Mas sei também que não vivemos mais um sem o outro, Ryan. Eu admito.. fui um grande merda várias vezes, mas você é tudo, absolutamente tudo para mim. Eu sei me desfazer de qualquer um. Mas não de você.. eu nunca irei aprender a respirar sem você respirando o mesmo ar. Não quero, não posso perdê-lo.

- Você dificulta demais, Brendon. Lhe ofereci um final feliz para sempre diversas vezes. – Tomou seu punho de volta. – Eu não posso sofrer por alguém como você. – E deixou o apartamento comigo. Levantei-me ainda ouvindo minha respiração ofegante. Estava caindo novamente. – Chega. – Me empurrou fraco no corredor do prédio, mas eu o entendi. Não sabia que eu era tão egoísta. A sensação de ter caído de cara no chão era enorme, daí meus joelhos se entregaram. Me senti patético. Ali estava eu atirado no meio do corredor gelado, pensando no quão eu não merecia nem respirar. Meus olhos vidrados no teto. Eu só precisava ver seus olhos novamente, céus, precisava desesperadamente ver seu par de olhos esverdeados. E isso me fez levantar num impulso. Sabia que ele já fora embora quando me levantei da porcaria do chão; sabia onde encontrá-lo. Corri até achá-lo debaixo da chuva, do outro lado da rua, entrava inexpressivo no bar.

- RYAN! – Senti minha garganta ficar arranhada após o grito, para ele virar lentamente. – Eu preciso de você. – E chorei feito uma criança. Precisava de seu perdão, precisava amá-lo novamente. Ele apenas entrou no velho pub a sua frente. E o teimoso Brendon que saiu correndo, atravessou a rua e foi detido na entrada pelo segurança.

Voltei para casa, arrumei-a; iria esperá-lo. Ele voltou encharcado às 6:30, pontualmente. Fechou a porta da entrada atrás de si e permaneceu imóvel. Me levantei do sofá indo até ele, que não me deixou tocá-lo, em silêncio.

- Vá tomar um banho. – O obedeci mesmo confuso, afinal ambos ainda nos encontrávamos molhados. Ao voltar, um bom chá e Ryan em seu melhor pijama, seco, limpo, calmo, sentado e me esperando.

- Eu.. sempre irei acreditar nesse amor, Brendon. Por favor, não me machuca novamente. – Uma lágrima solitária; não me encarava. O abracei forte.

- Nunca mais, meu rei.. nunca mais, sem você o pequeno aqui não mais vive... céus, como eu te amo.

E com o beijo.. percebi de uma vez por todas que era mesmo um pequeno tolo ao seu lado. E seria assim sempre. Como era para ser.


End file.
